Across The Lake
by KellyLovesR5
Summary: Ross is deeply in love with Ellington and his expensive tastes. But, Ratliff just isn't satisfied. So, what happens when Rocky lets himself go? Rosslington. Original One-Shot. Possible extension into a short series! Rated M for second chapter. Read and review if you want more, please!


**Across The Lake**

Ellington was leaning back against the living room wall of his lavish two-story home. It was a jewel, seated at the top of a hill from which he would often view the quiet lake nearby. Promptly, Ross walked in, refreshed from a shower after a long day's work.

Ross glanced up at Ratliff, his hand leisurely slipping into the pocket of his thin, khaki shorts. Ross' long, white button-down hung loosely over his chest. The top two clasps were opened, allowing Ratliff to gaze at a sliver of his pale, toned chest in the late afternoon sunlight.

Ratliff twirled his drink around in his hand. He glanced down at it, unwilling to finish it but not really wanting to give it up. He took a small sip, and then set the stout whiskey glass down gently on top of the nearby in-table.

Ross watched him. _Damn_. He had been wearing that sexy, long-sleeved, black button-down all day and Ross hadn't even been there. Ross gazed at Ratliff's form underneath the loose shirt. His eyes glazed over as Ratliff took a sip from his drink. _Damn,_ he thought again. _It's as if he thinks that the world rests under his feet_. And it did. As Ratliff stepped over to set his drink down, Ross quickly made his way across the room.

Ross eagerly slipped his hand up into the side of Ratliff's hair. He gave his husband a dark and lust-filled look as he backed him up against the wall. "You look... Damn," was all he could say. Ross captured Ratliff's lips in a deep kiss, and Ratliff finally found what he had been thirsting for all day. The smell of mint and Jean Paul Gaultier cologne and... Warmth.

Ellington's hands wrapped swiftly around the small of Ross' back. Ross gave a little moan and gripped Ratliff's copper-toned hair tighter between his fingers. As his lips slipped up and pushed at the top of Ratliff's, he pressed himself against Ratliff's middle and hoped for a reaction. He found his answer in the loud moan that resounded from his partner's chest.

Ross' hardness only grew tighter, even through his loose shorts. "Want to," he asked as he trailed his lips along Ratliff's tight jawline. His fingers slipped gently up towards Ratliff's shirt, parting the already deep V in the material. Ross breathed gently down Ratliff's neck and then whispered into his ear: "Because I do."

Ratliff swallowed tightly and then opened his previously shut eyes to glance down at Ross. "More than anything," he answered. Suddenly and without warning, Ratliff felt himself being pushed up higher against the wall as Ross pressed into him. Ross spread around Ratliff's frame and grabbed both of his hips in his hands. His movements were planned and methodical as his muscles tightened against Ratliff's core. Ratliff almost screamed with desire.

"Mhm, Ross! Stop, I can't..." His breathy words were cut off and he closed his eyes again at the taste of Ross' lips against his own. In response, Ratliff ran one hand over the front of Ross' hair and gripped it at the top. His chest tightened as he felt Ross' legs clenching around him. Ross pushed him higher up the wall and leaned in, grazing his lips just under the inside of his chin. "Okay," he said languidly. "I'll stop. But only after I fuck you senseless in every room of this house." His voice trailed off, breathless, as he pressed tiny, short kisses onto Ratliff's neck. His movements never ceased.

All Ratliff could do was groan as voices lilted through his mind, images dancing of sweat-slicked skin and tangled-up hair and interlocked fingers. His hand slipped from Ross' hair and down his back, resting against his right shoulder blade. Ross pushed up into him again and Ratliff tightly gripped his shoulder in his fist. Ross bit down a little on Ratliff's neck and wrapped his arms around him. The two breathed in with a lustful kind of longing. Leaning away, Ross pulled Ratliff off of the wall. His hands slipped over Ratliff's back pockets as Ellington wrapped his legs around Ross' hips and let him carry him into their bedroom.

**Author's Note: Well, there is a lot to say, so first: (To all of you) I have been trying to get Chapter Two up, but I honestly haven't had the time or much of the inspiration for it yet. Chapter 3 is where all of the good stuff is, and this story is probably only going to have four chapters. So yeah. Help? **

**Now, I will respond to all of my reviews so far.**

**rosslynchdramaseeker: I can't believe I never responded to this! TYSM! & I'm so sorry!**

**XFeelXTheXLoveX: HAHA Thank you! :D & SO sorry I never replied sooner! You are *Liam voice* PER-FECT!**

**Rosslington4evs: I can tell! Haha And YAY! I'm glad we have an Auslly/Rosslington shipper! I'm one, too! :D**

**R5GirlyPenguin: Thanks! I hope you get to read it more!**

**Nin930: Yeah. So, help?**


End file.
